Chant of Light
, one of a group within the Chantry who will speak only in phrases from the Chant of Light. ]] :Its gates forever shut. :Heaven has been filled with silence, :I knew then, :And cross'd my heart with shame. :-Andraste 1:11 Andraste was the prophet and, supposedly, bride of the Maker. The Chantry has it that the Old Gods turned humanity away from its true creator, and thus the Maker turned away from the world.Codex entry: The Old Gods However, when Andraste sang to the gods, asking them to help her people who remained slaves in Tevinter, her voice reached Him, and so captivated Him that He offered her a place at His side, that she might rule all of creation.Codex entry: Andraste: Bride of the Maker Canticle of Benedictions :Blessed are they who stand before :The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. :Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. :-Benedictions 4:10 This canticle includes the line "Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just", sometimes used by Chanters to thank those completing jobs on their boards. Canticle of Erudition :The first of the Maker's children watched across the Veil :And grew jealous of the life :They could not feel, could not touch. :In blackest envy were the demons born. :-Erudition 2:1 Canticle of Maferath :Spite ate away all that was good, kind, and loving till nothing was left but the spite itself, coiled 'round my heart like a great worm. :''And in my darkest hour, I turned from Her and vowed that I would destroy Her. :''At the moment of Her death I knew what I had done, and I wept. :''I shall bring the lands of my fathers to Her Word. Therein lies their salvation and mine. :''And She came to me in a vision and laid Her hand on my heart. :''Her touch was like fire that did not burn. And by Her touch, I was made pure again. :''Despair not, said She, for your betrayal was Maker-blessed and returned me to His side. :''I am forgiven. This canticle is now one of the Dissonant Verses, forbidden to be studied According to the quest information for Maferath's Monuments. and stricken from the Chant following the Maferath's betrayal of Andraste. Canticle of Shartan :At Shartan's word, the sky :Grew black with arrows. :At Our Lady's, ten thousand swords :Rang from their sheaths, :A great hymn rose over Valarian Fields gladly proclaiming :Those who had been slaves were now free. This canticle is now one of the Dissonant Verses, forbidden to be studied and stricken from the Chant following the Exalted March on the Dales. Canticle of Silence :The Old Gods will call to you, :From their Ancient Prisons they will sing. :Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts, :On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight, :The First of My children, lost to night. :-Canticle of Silence 3:6 This canticle is now one of the Dissonant Verses in the south, forbidden to be studied and stricken from the Chant. It provides an alternative narrative of the creation of the world from the Maker's perspective, with a particular focus on the corrupting influence of the Old Gods on Thedas. It's authorship is attributed to Archon Hessarian. The southern Chantry considers its presumption in taking the Maker's perspective blasphemous. Canticle of Threnodies :And so is the Golden City blackened :With each step you take in my Hall. :Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. :You have brought Sin to Heaven :And doom upon all the world. :-Threnodies 8:13 Threnodies are dirges or lamentations.Threnody Known stanzas in Threnodies deal with such topics as the creation of the Golden City by the Maker and its later invasion by Tevinter Magisters, which the Chantry claims led to the creation of the Darkspawn and the First Blight. Canticle of Transfigurations :Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. :Foul and corrupt are they :Who have taken His gift :And turned it against His children. :They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones. :They shall find no rest in this world :Or beyond. :-Transfigurations 1:2 Known stanzas within the Canticle of Transfigurations include those that lay down the stance of the Chantry on magic and maleficarum. Canticle of Trials :I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade :For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light :And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost. :-Trials 1:14 Notes * A part of the legend about the Tears of Andraste is included in the Chant of Light. * Like the real-world Bible and Qur'an, the Chant of Light contains numerous canticles that are non-canonical and are rejected by the Chantry. The term used to describe these, the "Dissonant Verses" may be inspired by the real-world Satanic Verses. References Category:Chant of Light Category:Chantry